


Driven by Calamity

by Qwacker



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Link dies of old age :), Link does not save Hyrule because he didn't know he was supposed to, Or rather what's left of it, So it's up to the generation after the next to save Hyrule, The less said about how the Gorons die the better, They could all live if a single town and not feel too crowded, Zelda dies of exhaustion :(, not a lot tbh, reference to the ten plagues, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwacker/pseuds/Qwacker
Summary: In the forty five years to come the Hero would raise his children to the best of his abilities and die a hardened but happy grandparent, leaving the Sheikah Slate to his precious granddaughter Zelda and his name to his newborn grandson Link.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Driven by Calamity

**Author's Note:**

> It's 4:06 and I need to leave at 6:30 ;n;  
> Why do I do this to myself?

Around a hundred and fifty years ago Ganondorf, the cursed Gerudo King who had once been vanquished ten thousand years prior partially broke through the seals that kept him at bay, making his reappearance in the form of what we call Calamity Ganon.

The incarnation of the Goddess Hylia at the time Princess Zelda born of Queen Zelda and King Rhoam could not manifest her magic until the fall of the Hero of Courage.

Able to push back the Sheikah guardians controlled by Ganon, the Princess had the hero laid within the Resurrection Shrine and left to keep the Calamity restrained within the castle.

The initial attack was a hard hit to all of Hyrule. Indeed, Ganon’s Malice had infected all four of the divine beasts Hyrule had unearthed, killed their respective champions and used the machines to attack the largest settlements of the Rito, Gorons, Gerudo and Zora. The Hylians themselves almost found themselves extinct and had to rework their way of life in the following century.

Somehow despite the lingering presence of monsters and the curse of the blood moon, all races successfully pulled themselves back together and the Hylians could even manage to scrape a few villages together.

However, this balance would not last. 

A hundred years after his death, the Hero of Courage woke within the Resurrection Shrine without a single memory, just as the Princess’s hold on Ganon began to weaken.

Unaware of the task he was meant to complete, the Hero found himself content to perform small tasks for rupees and trading all across Hyrule. 

Unfortunately Ganon was just able enough to make the four Divine Beasts active once again, even at their most basic abilities.

One such Divine Beast, Vah Ruta, was only the beginning of what became hell on earth for the Hyruleans. In only five years, the machine had successfully submerged most of Hyrule and frozen Zora Domain. The Gorons were now unable to leave their mountain and both Hylians and Gerudo were forced to relocate. Any chances of communications via Rito-mail were quite literally shot down by Vah Medoh and crossing the waters was extremely dangerous as electricity pulsed through the south-eastern waters thanks to Vah Naboris.

The Hero was located within Gerudo town at the time of the flood and thus spent the rest of his life among the tribe. Miraculously, most of the Gerudo had lived to reach the mountains. This could not be said of the following catastrophe. 

Vah Rudania’s incessant stomping on Death Mountain and eventual fall within it’s guts provoked the largest eruption in recorded history. The Gorons that had not found themselves stuck in other regions were instantly wiped out along with the inhabitants of Hateno and Akkhala.

But that was not all.

The ashes provoked acid rains and illnesses. The waters turned red and every surviving settlement were plagued by all sorts of creatures.

At the end of those three months of plagues, many found themselves unexpectedly fostering orphaned children, the Hero not an exception to the rule.

In the forty five years to come the Hero would raise his children to the best of his abilities and die a hardened but happy grandparent, leaving the Sheikah Slate to his precious granddaughter Zelda and his name to his newborn grandson Link.

Twelve years later, the daughter of King Rhoam perished and the holy powers of Hylia reincarnate found their way to Zelda of the Gerudo.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on a LOZ game concept for a while now (just for fun, the most I'll probably make of the game would be pixel art but I'm definitely not making an entire game) and used it as an excuse to throw Gerudo Zelda and Link in :)
> 
> Here I'm setting up for a different experience with Ruta, Naboris and Medoh.  
> Medoh would be a big, very tense hide and seek were you need to reach the Rito without getting noticed or Medoh will start shooting at you.
> 
> Naboris would be a puzzle where you need to make your way to vah Naboris without getting shocked by using planks of wood and timing when to go through the water safely.
> 
> Ruta is a bit of a throwback to OOT. The domain is iced over and so are the inhabitants. Normal fire doesn't seem like enough to thaw the ice so Zelda and Link must find the Shrine of Power and harness Dinraal's fire. This way, King Sidon will have Zora armors fitted for the both of them so they may finally reach Vah Ruta after unfreezing the waterfall.
> 
> The Dinraal quest also serves to make the player aware of the Shrine of Courage for Faroshe's Wind (that could be used to sail faster between locations and/or a paraglider) and the Shrine of Wisdom for Naydra's whatever-I-manage-to-think-of.


End file.
